The Mushy Gushy Valentine
by Little Miss Giggle
Summary: Picture this. You're six. You're teacher is making you give everybody in your class a Valentine's Day Card next week. Even Meanie Natsume, the meanie who bullies you. What would you do? What would the six year old Mikan Sakura do? REPOSTED.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: **This story is _extremely _similar to the beautiful, hilariously written short children's story, _Junie B. Jones_. I don't own _Junie. B Jones _or _Alice Gakuen _in any way. I don't take credit for either of them—I just want you guys to enjoy this story!

**0**

**The Mushy Gushy Valentine  
**_**by Little Miss Giggle**_

**0**

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart_  
_Wherever I may go;_  
_On Valentine's Day I'd like to say_  
_I care more than you know._

—Joanna Fuchs

**0**

**Obviously dedicated to the marvelous Cynthia!  
**(who gave me 50 reasons why I shouldn't delete this story, back in the day)

**0**

**Part I**

My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm proud to say that I'm six years old. That's right—Six!—Six! Mummy said I'm already like a grown up. And I am. I'm just in this young body that's all, but maybe tomorrow, I'll have some boobies! Who knows, because I don't know. I am a very special six year old girl, because I say so! _And_ grandpa says I'm a Princess, but my bestest friends, Hotaru and Permy don't believe me.

But that's because they're jealous.

I go to the Alice Academy.

It's the bestest school, and I'm in the bestest class! I'm in kindergarden. Kindergarden is where people like me go.

I'm in Class 2B. I don't know why it's named 2B. It just is, so I have to live with it. I would have preferred the class name, Pink Bunnies though. My teacher's name is Miss Serina. She's nice, but sometimes when we say something, she does this weird eye roll and goes super dooper quiet. It can be quite scary when she does that . . .

"Alright kids!" Miss Serina announced as she clapped her hands loudly. We know when she claps her hand, we have to be real quiet, or else she takes this thing called Aspirin. A pretty smile crossed her face as we all sat down in our chairs and put our fingers to our lips. And we all smiled back too, because sometimes, we get _stickers _if we're good!

Stickers for free! Isn't that the bestest news you've ever heard?

"Next week kids, we're going to celebrate a very special day! Anyone have an idea what that day is?"

I put my fingers to my chin and thought real hard.

Then, Tobita Yuu's hand shot up to the air like thunder! "I know, I know!" He squeaked. He sounded like my rubber duck when I squeeze it extra tightly. "It's Saint Valentine's Day!"

"Very well done Tobita!" Miss Serina answered. I saw Tobita Yuu's face go blotchy, and his feet shuffle underneath his desk. He does that a lot. I think he must rabid like my granny's doggy, because he moves _all the time. _Poor Yuu, maybe he'd have to be sent away soon like my granny's doggy. "Valentine's Day is a very special day, were you give all your friends a token of love. So Monday next week, on the 14th of February, you will all be giving each other Valentine cards!"

"Ooooh! I love getting cards!" I squealed as I sighed dreamily. The last card I got was from the letterbox. It was called Houses On Sale. It was beautiful.

I heard a _pssssh_ sound in the background, and I turned my head around, with a pout on my face. That _pssssh_ could only belong to Meanie Natsume!

"Whatchoo _pssssh-_ing about?" I angrily huffed.

"I'm _sneering _because it's obvious _nobody's _going to give _you _a Valentine Card."

I heard his friends' laugh, and just as I was going to throw my extra-sharpened pencil at him, Miss Serina loudly coughed. I looked back at her, and straightened out my cherry-printed dress, after I gave Meanie Natsume the evilest smallest glare in the world. I gave him a small glare because I knew if Miss Serina saw me give him a glare, she'd send me to the office, like she did three weeks ago.

Mama was not happy.

"Will you two ever be friends?" I heard her sigh. My lips wanted to open to yell, NOOOOO but I didn't.

"Don't worry," I heard my best friend Hotaru whisper into my ear, "I'll make sure to put a Whoopee Cushion on his chair one day." I giggled at Hotaru's plan! She made me feel better already! That girl is amazing!

"Carrying on," Miss Serina said quite loudly, "We will be making a special Valentine's box to hold all the cards tomorrow. And on February 14th, the day of our Class Party, I will personally deliver the cards to each one of you—"

Just then, I jumped right out of my chair. Because nobody told me we were having a party too! That changes a lot, you know!

"Yay!" I yelled. "Yay for parties! Can we have cake? And what about strawberry laces? And oreo cookies?" I thought some more. "Plus also we'll need lollipops, and flying saucers, probably! And chocolate! Oh yeah, and some crisps—OH! AND FLUFF PUFFS!" I was out of breath as I ended my speech. My eyebrows crinkled as I looked at Miss Serina. She was rubbing her head. "You know, Miss, maybe you should be writing this down. You know, like on those sticky yellow paper you find on the fridge sometimes—"

"No, Mikan . . ." She replied. "We're only having cupcakes, juice and candy hearts."

I sat back down very disappointed. There was hardly anything in the menu.

"What kind of juice?" My other best friend, Permy, asked. "Raspberry? Or maybe strawberry? Because apple and orange juice are for poor people, that's what my mama told me!" She twirled around in her fluffy red dress which cost a gazillion pounds. Permy is a Richie, just so you know. "And I have a good idea! Why don't be have a ball? Mama is making me learn ballroom dancing at my very expensive dancing school. And so I would be happy to teach the children who are cheaper than me!"

Miss Serina stared at Permy.

". . . How very . . . _generous, _Sumire. But I don't think we'll be having ballroom dancing this year."

"Then why don't we get a puppet show?" Kitsune-me said, as he waved his hands in the air. "I had a Peter Pan puppet show last year! Let's get that!"

"Yeah!" agreed Anna Banana. "Ooh! What about a cooking course? We can make our own cupcakes."

"Magician!" Nonoko whined, as she stomped around.

She is what my mother calls, _childish._

Then I saw Hotaru's boyfriend put his hand up, in a shy way. He was real quiet, he hardly screamed. If Hotaru didn't spend snack time with us, she was normally with Ruka-pyon. "What about a wild animal act? Like a bear?"

"Magician!" Nonoko said _again_. Talk about repeti . . . I forgot the word. Oh well.

"NO! WAIT! EUREKA, I'VE GOT IT!" Koko shouted loudly, as he got up on his chair! His whole body was moving with excitement. "WE COULD GET NARUMI SENSEI TO GIVE US A PLAY WHERE HE PLAYS BOTH THE MAN AND THE LADY!"

After that, the whole of 2B hooted, whistled and screamed. 'Cos who doesn't love Narumi Sensei half dressed as a lady and half dressed as a man? That's what I'd like to know!

We were still clapping and cheering, but then my eyes fell upon Miss Serina. My eyes bulgy-ed.

"Shhh!" I shushed, as I pointed in her direction. We all went super quiet and looked at her. Miss Serina's head was on her desk, and she looked like a zombie. She was scaring us a teensy bit. And then I sighed.

Because I was out of party ideas.

". . . Magiciannn . . ."

**0**

The next day, me and my bestest friends were playing Princess and Horsies in the playground. And guess what? We saw Miss carry a giant box into Class 2B!

"That's the box we're decorating for Valentine's day." Hotaru explained.

"It looks cheap." Permy answered with her nose crinkled.

"Wowie wow!" I said. "That boxy thingy can carry gazillions of cards!"

I started to squeal and jump up and down, but then the bell rang. And we all ran to our classroom. Know why? I bet you don't. But I'll tell you because I'm nice. _Because_ if you miss the bell, you get a black spot. Three black spots mean _no cookies _in snack time.

And normally we would jog back to Class 2B. But today we ran. Because we wanted to see the box, that's why! We all quickly sat down in our seats and we watched Miss Serina cover the box in shining wrapping paper.

She even cut a mail slot at the top!

"Alright, kids!" She loudly announced. I started to swing my legs up and down under my desk. I was having a silent squeal. That's when I squeal with no sound, just so you know. "Here's the Valentine's box I was talking about yesterday. This is the box we are going to put the Valentine Cards in. But first, I would like all of you to come get some pink paper from my desk, and a pair of scissors. I want you all to cut out hearts from the pink paper, so we can stick them onto the box!" I stopped my silent squealing, and squealed for real. Because I'm good at cutting hearts, that's why! I skipped to the desk, and lined up in the queue to get pink paper and scissors.

And when I got back to my seat, I cut my fastest.

"Miss Serina, Miss Serina! Lookie here! At me, Mikan Sakura!" I hollered. "I've already cut one heart! So I have the fastest scissors in Class 2B—"

Just then Meanie Natsume stood up, and shouted back, "No you don't, Polka Dots. I've already cut out two hearts!"

I pulled an ugly face, and then grabbed another sheet of paper, and cut as fastest as I could. "Two hearts, Hyuuga!" I shouted back.

"_Five_, Sakura."

Poo-head! He can do everything better than me!

_Everything!_

"Oh yeah?" I said as I stood up, and then my fingers lunged to his desk, and I snatched all his hearts from his desk. "Ha-ha to you!"

That's when I crumpled all five hearts of his into scribble scraps! I'm the winner because Meanie Natsume has _none _and I have two! "Haha, Meanie Natsume! You have none now!" I smiled happily when I saw Meanie Natsume's face turned hard as my Barbie doll.

All of a sudden, I felt my body being picked up. "Eh?" I looked behind me, and saw Miss Serina looking evilly at me as she held me back to my seat. I gulped. She didn't look too happy. She took my scissors away with a snap.

"Hey! I can't cut without—" I shut my mouth close when I saw her look at me more evilly. ". . . Should I smack myself?" I quietly asked.

She firmly shook her head and answered, "Say sorry to Natsume. That was very rude to ruin his hearts."

"What? But he was fusstrating me—"

"Mikan . . ." Miss Serina's eyes went like Hotaru cat's eyes.

Creepy.

And guess what sucked? I had to spend the whole of the afternoon cutting no hearts, but cleaning my desk. _And _say sorry to that Meanie when it was _his_ fault. That's call unfair, I think.

It's all Meanie Natsume's fault. I can hear do that thing he calls _sneering_.

Meanie Natsume is the meanest Meanie in the whole entire world.

**0**

Some long, gazillion minutes later, the box was done! It was beautiful! It was covered in hearts!

"There." I heard Permy say, "Now it looks like something from Tiffany's."

I wondered who Tiffany was.

Miss Serina had gotten us all to take a sheet home that had everybody's name on. As soon as I got mine, I drew a big heart next to my name.

There. Now my name looked prettiful.

"So, there are twenty-four of you in this class." Miss Serina started. "Everybody is going to bring in twenty-_three _Valentine's Card in next week, okay?" Everybody chanted an Okay back, but I didn't get it.

"Why twenty-three? You said yourself there's twenty-four of us."

"Well surely you not bringing _yourself_ a Valentine Card, are you?"

I thought about that. It made sense. But then I pouted. "But what if I don't want to give a Valentine's day card to Nats—"

"You are bringing _everybody_ in the class a card, Mikan." Miss Serina said very strongly. "Valentine's Day is a day of love and friendship, so, I would be very disappointed, not to mention angry if _somebody_ doesn't bring _somebody else_ a card on Valentine's Day."

"I _know_ that Valentine's Day is a day of love and something else. But what if you don't love this person? Or if this person is a meanie?" I asked. I had finished my sentence off by talking a bit louder, and looking evilly in the direction of Meanie Ugly Stupid Poohead Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yes Mikan."

"But what if this person is a meanie with a mean eyes?"

"_Yes _Mikan."

"But what _if _this person is a meanie with mean eyes _and _a big, fat poohead?"

I didn't expect Miss Serina to then all of a sudden (I learnt that smart word last week from grandpa) throw her hands up and say, "Yes Mikan! _Yes!_ Even if they are _big, fat, meanie pooheads_, you _will _bring in a Valentine's Day Card for them!"

We all gaped. You know why? Because Miss Serina just said **bigfatmeaniepoohead**, that's practically said the worstest word in the whole entire world, I think.

Maybe even the _universe_ thingy.

Miss Serina stood up.

She took some Aspirin. Wonder what that stuff is anyway.

**0**

"Mummy! _Mummy!_" I hollered as soon as I came home that day. I threw my coat and rucksack at that floor, and zoomed as quickly as possible to that mother of mine. You see, baldie grandpa is the one that takes me and brings me back from school, because mummy has to take care of that monkey of hers. The monkey is my little brother, You-chan. I love that monkey very much, but I wish he didn't live with us. Nobody asked for my permsmission for him to be brought into our family! As soon as You-chan came, I wasn't allowed to scream, or run in the house anymore. But I forget that a lot. Because nobody writes it down on that sticky yellow note you sometimes find on the fridge.

I already told Granpa about the party. He didn't seem too excited. All he did was rub his head, and told me to _Shhh _on the street. I don't think he quite understood the problem with Miss Serina saying bad words, or how I have to send Meanie Natsume a dumb old card.

"Mummy! Mummy! MUMMY! _Muuummmyyy!__** Muuummmmmyyy!" **_I hollered loudlyer when she didn't answer me, "MUUUMMMMMM—!"

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

Uh-oh. That was sure Mummy . . . She doesn't sound too happy though. Maybe she had a weird day today as well as me.

Oh, phooey. I hear You-chan crying.

Then, from the You-chan's room, came Mummy, with a very witchy look on her face. I gulped, "How are ya today Mummy? I'm fab, just a bit tired and all—"

"Mikan!" She hissed like that snake in _The Jungle Book_, "How many times do your father and I have to tell you **not **to come into the house screaming like a lunatic? You've woken Youichi up, and he just fell asleep! Not to mention, your Grandfather isn't too well. Screaming like a crazy girl doesn't make him any better! Frankly it makes it worse!"

"I'm sorry! I promise, promise, promise I won't do it again!" I whined.

"That's what you said yesterday, Missy!"

_Missy, _is my name when I'm a bad girl. Mummy and Daddy use it quite often. Grandpa's nice, so he doesn't. And the monkey You-chan can't even speak. He's useless, he can't even walk. I don't know why we don't just get a new monkey.

"Mummy, you have to listen to me though! I had a very strange day today! It was probably the worstest day in Kindergarden so far! We have to go to the Card shop on Saturday or Sunday to buy everybody in the class a Valentine's Day Card! Even Meanie Natsume! And Miss Serina said a bad word today!" I said to that women very quickly, as I shoved the Class Name List paper Miss Serina gave to me, in her hands.

"Shhh!" Mummy answered. She asked Grandpa politely to take care of that dumb old You-chan, while me and her went to the kitchen for a cookie, and for to _chat_.

She passed me the biggest cookie, and told me to explain everything again, _slowly and calmly._

I smoothened my cherry-print dress and started, "Once upon a time, a beautiful Princess called Mikan was at her Princess Day School. But then, her teacher . . . urr . . . oh I know! _Ahem_, her teacher, Duchess Serina, told the whole class that Valentine's Day was close, and that we had to bring in Valentine's Card for everybody next week. The problem was Princess Mikan didn't want to bring Ugly-Stinky-Head-Servant, Natsume, a Valentine's Card. But Duchess Serina said she had to! And then at the end of the day, Duchess Serina said a bad word—"

"What word?" Mummy quickly asked with her eyes like a kitty's eyes.

I looked at her. "Do you _really _want to know?"

Mummy nodded.

"_Bigfatmeaniepoohead_!" I tattle-taled, in a small voice super quickly.

Mummy just took a big sigh, so I told her off, "Mummy, that's not what a Mummy should do, I think. When a teacher says a bad word, you're supposed to tell the man at the desk, I believe. And you're friends with the leader of the school, so ring him! Now!"

Mummy laughed, and hugged me nicely. "You're full of surprises, Mikan. Now, your other problem—"

"Yes! My other problem with Meanie Natsume! What am I going to _do__?_"

"Well, I for one think that Natsume is a very handsome young boy! Definitely not an Ugly-Stinky-Head-Servant—I would say he's a Prince, Mikan! Especially with that model mother's of his! I don't why you two don't get along though. You could be such cute friends."

I pulled an icky face. Like the face I pull when Mummy tells me that one day I'll enjoy eating mushy mushrooms. Then I said, "I don't think you quite understand my problem, madam. I don't _want_ to give Meanie Natsume a card!"

Mummy's face then turned scary. "You will do as Miss Serina says. You will bring everybody a Valentine's Day Card next Monday. Even Natsume. And that's final."

I did a huffy breath at that women. Sometimes she's so fusstrating.

So I left that women in the kitchen alone, and went to my bedroom, and hollered, "DON'T COME IN."

And then I closed the door. I climbed underneath my blanket. Underneath your blanket is where you can say mean things, but no one can hear you. "I hate that Meanie Natsume." I whispered.

And guess what? I felt much better getting my feelings out!

**0**

**End of Part I**

**0**


	2. Wink wink

**Disclaimer: **Everything I said in Part I applies for here too, eh? :)

**0**

**The Mushy Gushy Valentine  
**_**Written by Little Miss Giggle**_

**0**

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart_  
_Wherever I may go;  
On Valentine's Day I'd like to say_  
_I care more than you know._

_- Joanna Fuchs_

**0**

**Part II**

**0**

Hurray! Hurrah! Happy Valentine's Day!

Mummy and Daddy bought me a new dress yesterday! And new tights! _And _heart-shaped boppers! They are dashing! So today, Mummy dressed in my new dress, which had little hearts printed everywhere, my new tights, which was pink, and my boppers!

If you didn't know already, today is finally Tuesday! Which is the 14th of February! Which is Valentine's Day!

"GOOD MORNING 2B!" I shouted when I came into the classroom! "DON'T I LOOK AS CUTE AS A BUTTON?"

No one replied.

"IT'S FINE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY! I KNOW I LOOK AS CUTE AS A BUTTON BECAUSE JII-CHAN ALREADY TOLD ME!"

And then I skipped to my seat. Then I felt my eyes fall out my sockets! Permy looked like a button today too!

"Permy!" I gushed, "You're hair is so . . . springy! And your dress—"

"Yes, I know, it's quite the thing, isn't it?" Permy laughed cutely. "Mummy bought it for me yesterday. It was 80 English Pounds. And if you add the price of my new shoes, I'm worth 140 English Pounds today!"

"Wowie wow!" I gasped. Then I turned to my other bestest friend, "Hotaru! You look like a button today too!"

"_Don't _say that!" She did a huffy breath at me. "My mother forced me into this pink dress! I hate it!"

I patted her back real softly, and said nicely, "Don't worry. A day goes by very quickly. Especially when you have a Class Party!"

"Mikan, have you put your cards in the Mail Box?" Tobita Yuu asked me.

I gasped, "No! I haven't put all twenty-three of my cards in the Mail Box yet! Thanks for reminding me Tobita Yuu!" I zoomed out of my seat with all twenty-three cards in my hands, and shoved them ALL into the Mail Box!

"Mission Accomplished!" I shouted to myself, before I did a gun-pose like Johnny English on telly. I gave a boy called Kitsune-me a high five. Only he didn't put his hand up in a five. So I ended up slapping his arm and zooming back to my seat.

I fluttered my eyelashes at my bestest friends, "I got you both a beauts Valentine's Card!"

"What's it like?"

"It's red, and it has a bear on it. The bear is holding a heart, and a rose in its mouth! It's quite a catch!" I happily answered. "And guess what card I got for that Meanie Natsume?"

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"I got him one with a _skunk_ on the front!" I laughed, "Because's he's stinky like a skunk's bum!" Hotaru gave me a high five and Permy scrunched her nose, "You really are gross, Mikan." But then she flicked her curls and said, "Wanna hear what cards I got for the whole class? Do you? Do you?"

"Yeah!" I answered.

"I got everybody the same card, so they all know it's me. Mama even put some of my perfume on the paper, so every single card smells like me! It's a card with jewels on it! And when you open it, a pop-up comes up—_don't get excited yet, Mikan! There's MORE—_and I put Chocolate coins in ever single one of those cards! It cost quite a lot, but I think Mama managed!"

"Yay! Yay for Permy's cards!" I yelled up and down! Hotaru just smiled.

But then we heard a scadafel. A scadafel is like a fight. Only no violence. Just . . . words.

"No Nonoko! I'm going to get more Valen_time_'s Cards than you because I'm prettier!" Anna hollered as she stamped her foot.

Nonoko did a huffy breath and stomped her foot harder, "No you are not Anna! More people like me, so I'm going to get more cards than you!"

Then Tobita Yuu made a point, "You are going to get the same amount of cards."

Good thing Miss Serina came in then. Or else Tobita Yuu would have turned into dead meat.

**.0.**

"Okay class!" Miss Serina loudly clapped her hands. We were all stuffing our faces with candy hearts at the moment, so she didn't chose the best time for us to be quiet. Because chewing and biting makes a loud sound in the head, that's why!

THE VALENTINE'S PARTY HAD BEGUN!

"Children, while you all enjoy your candy, I'm going to hand out all your Valentine's Cards, alright?"

We all managed to cheer and holler in reply, but I also managed to spit a bit of my candy heart at Permy. Good thing she didn't notice, or else I would have been dead meat. Dead meat is the term you use when you are in deep trouble, just so you guys understand, but you are not actually dead or eatable.

Miss Serina started giving out our Valentine's Card to each other. And wait till you hear this! The very first Valentine Card was addressed to me! To Mikan Sakura! And it said my name right on the envelope! "WHOOOP!" I shouted real happy, "I AM THE FIRST TO GET A VALENTINE CARD! WHOOP! WOO HOO!"

Nobody cheered with me.

After that, Miss Serina told me to zip my mouth, and she continued delivering cards, until the whole Mail Box was empty. And then, she gave us all a cupcake, and told us we could all open our cards now! I was so excited, I was kicking so hard under my table! It was uncontrollable! And after I calmed down a bit, I took a huge bite of my pink-icing cupcake, and opened ALL of my cards! I love Valentine's Day!

But then I heard a bit of a racket. And it was coming from Anna and Nonoko.

"NONOKO! COUNT ALL YOUR VALENTIME'S CARD! THEN WE SHALL SEE WHO IS MORE LOVED AND PRETTIER IN THE CLASS!"

"ALL RIGHT THEN, ANNA! YOU COUNT YOURS TOO!"

"Girls, don't you understand you'll both get twenty three cards . . ." Tobita Yuu tried to explain, but, that poor boy was too quiet.

" - - - - - TWENTY! TWENTY-ONE! TWENTY TWO!" . . . Both Anna and Nonoko paused, and then they both did a sad sigh, and weakly said together, "Twenty three."

The two girlies looked at each other and Anna said, "I only got twenty three cards. I only got one card from every person. And that's all. No extra's."

"Same here." Then they both did a big sigh, and slumped down. But then Anna's face lit up, and she started to giggle, and that pink hair girl started to whisper in Nonoko's ear. Then Nonoko did an iratating giggle, and they both linked arms, and then they turned to me and my bestest friends, and they grinned at us like they were twin Cheshire Cats.

"Yoohooo," Anna called, "Mikan! Permy! Hotaru!"

"What do you want?" Hotaru answered back, "If you want some of my cupcake, you're messing with the wrong girl."

Anna did a high giggle, "No silly-billy! I want you to all count your cards!"

Hotaru's eyes turned skinny, "And why would we want to do that?"

Permy did a sigh, "Isn't it obvious? Anna and Nonoko want to see if we have more or less cards than them!" But then Permy laughed, "Of course, it is quite easy to say, that I have the most cards because I am the richest girl in the class, _and _my hair is the most springyest! My mama also tells me that I am special."

"Then count them, Permy! Count!"

So she did. She counted her cards in front of me, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. She counted them right out loud. "Twenty, twenty one, twenty two . . ." All of a sudden, Permy stopped counting. Probably cos there was only one more Valentine's Day Card left in her pile. That's why. Permy then stood up at her seat. And looked all around herself. And then under the table. Then she looked on top of her chair, and then she even crawled on the floor. Also she looked in her pockets, backpack, then purse.

Finally, Permy sat down really sad.

"I don't get it!" she said, "How could this happen? If Mama says I'm special, then why didn't I get more cards than poorer people than me?"

I sighed, and patted her back really nicely, "Mummies. You just can't believe a word they said."

And then Anna and Nonoko said together, "Gosh, too bad Permy! Hotaru, count your cards!"

Hotaru shook her head at those two girls and scarily answered, "No. I don't want to. And you can't make me. It is a free country. Of course I'll have twenty-three cards. Everybody in this whole entire room has twenty-three cards. It was the rule." She then 'hmph-ed' and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mikan," Anna looked at me as if I were a cookie, "count your cards, please?"

"Pretty please with a Cherry on the top?"

I looked at Anna and Nonoko with my nose crinkled and sighed, "Fine I will count my cards. But can you both stop doing that face? It's really scaring me." Their faces were all scrunched up, but their eyes were big, and they both had their lips looking like a dead fish. And to add to it, then also have their hands together, as if they are praying at Church or something.

Anna then looked at me funny and said, "That's my Puppy-Dog face I do to my Daddy when I want candy! . . . Nevermind, count, Mikan, _count_!"

So I did. I put all my cards in a pile. And I counted out loud like Permy did.

I did a bad frown.

I counted again . . .

And again!

Because guess what?

SOMEBODY BROKE THE RULE, THAT'S WHAT!

I stood up tall on my chair, and the hollered at the top of my air, "ALL RIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T SEND ME A VALENTINE BECAUSE WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BROKE THE RULE, APPARENTLY! AND DON'T YOU LIE! BECAUSE I'VE ONLY GOT TWENTY-TWO CARDS! I'VE COUNTED THREE TIMES ALREADY!"

I pointed my finger speedy quick at Natsume, who was covered in a pile of pink cards, and shouted, "WAS IT YOU, MISTER? EH? I'M TALKING TO YOU NATSUME HYUUGA! ARE YOU THE PERSON?"

I looked around, "OR MAYBE IT WAS _YOU_, RUKA NOGI, MEANIE NATSUME'S BEST FRIEND? BUT YOU ARE ALSO MY BEST FRIEND HOTARU'S BOYFRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"OR MAYBE IT WAS _YOU,_ KOKO-I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-SURNAME! OR _YOU_, MISTER KISTUNE-ME!" I did a gasp, "OR MAYBE IT WAS _YOU_, TOBITA YUU! NOBODY WOULD GUESS YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS SO NICE AND CLEVER! OR _YOU_, MOCHU! OR MAYBE EVEN _YOU_—"

Just when things were getting interesting, Miss Serina ran to my desk, and swooped me down from my chair. "_Mikan Sakura!_" She angrily said, "Do _not _stand on your chair! That's dangerous! And Mikan Sakura! Do _not _shout across the room! You've reduced poor Tobita into tears because of your accusation."

My eyes started to get all watery. I didn't know that not getting one tiny card would mean so much to me. "Pooie." I whispered, "Somebody is being mean."

Miss Serina then sighed, and then nicely patted my back, and then nicely said, "Somebody isn't being mean, Mikan. Somebody probably only just made a mistake. They probably just forgot you. Nobody in this class would do something like that on purpose, will they? I'm sure of it."

I sniffed and sat back down.

I nodded in reply, and Miss Serina left me.

I looked at Miss Serina's back.

Miss Serina was my favourite teacher.

But sometimes she doesn't understand other people's feelings.

**.0.**

I sighed again. Today was not going very nicely on me.

Even if it was Valentine's Day.

I put my head down on the table, and I thinked and thinked real hard. I needed to figure out who didn't bother sending me a Valentine's Card. I don't think Miss Serina is right. People won't just forget me. My Mummy says I'm a 'One of a kind.' And that's true. Because apparently I'm very fusstrating, I don't go out of people's mind too easy. So Miss Serina is wrong. Nobody would forget me.

Then all of a sudden, Hotaru patted my back. I looked her and said, "Sorry best friend, I need some time alone to figure out who didn't send me a—"

She smiled at me, "I've thought of a plan for you."

My eyes widened, and I squealed real happy. Permy looked admiring at Hotaru. "What is the plan, Hotaru?" I asked real excited.

She explained easy, "All you have to do is see the names of who signed your Valentine's Cards. Because whoever is missing is the person who didn't send you your last Valentine Card!"

Permy gushed, "That is very smart of you, Hotaru. You should be one of my secret spies when I'm a Princess."

I nodded, "Your head is as sharp as a tack!" and I hugged her. "Thank you, Hotaru Imai!" After that, I got all my Valentine's Card, and started to inspect the names. Hotaru and Permy both helped me on this one. We kept track of their names very good. I wrote it down, because I knew I wouldn't forget that way. Only too bad. Because eight of my cards weren't even signed! What kind of person doesn't sign their cards?

"Pooie!" I cursed, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Just then, Hotaru whispered to me, "Miss Serina is coming this way."

So I sat up straight and smoothened my dress. Miss Serina was hurrying to me as Hotaru said, and once she had got to our table, she gave me a smile, and said, "Mikan? I have some great news for you, honey! Guess what I just found in the bottom of the Valentine's Mail Box?"

I squealed. Guessing games are my favourite!

I bit my lip for a moment and answered, "A sausage!"

Miss Serina laughed, "Mikan, why on Earth will there be a sausage in the Mail Box? Think about it for a second. What have all the people of Class 2B been putting in the Mail Box?"

I smugly smiled, "Valentine's Cards!"

"Right!" She smiled, "And how many Valentine's Card did you get today?"

I sighed, "Twenty two."

Did she have to remind me?

"Uh-huh!" She answered, "You were missing one Valentine's Card! And so what do you think I found in the bottom of the Mail Box just now? Any clues?"

This time I thought my hardest. I put my finger to my lip. "A sausage." I said. Miss Serina's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, so I followed her eyes with my eyes up to the ceiling. I looked up there too. But I didn't see anything interesting up there. "Am I right?"

"No, Mikan, _this _is what I found." Miss Serina said, as she pulled out a giant envelope from behind her. I gasped, and my mouth fell down. Even Hotaru and Permy gasped. Miss Serina smiled again and explained, "_This _is addressed to you, sweetie."

I clapped my hand, and kicked my legs, and I squealed too. "MAYBE THIS COULD BE MY MISSING VALENTINE CARD!"

Miss Serina took a deep breath and answered, "Yes Mikan. It is." After that, me, Hotaru and Permy jumped up and down with our hands all together. We jumped up and down and up and down. And I danced all around. Because guess what? This meant that nobody broke the rule after all! And that was a very good sport of them! After I had done dancing, I opened the big old envelope! It was the biggest card I had ever seen in my whole entire life! It was also the beautifullest card I have ever saw! It had laces and hearts all over the front!

"I GOT A MUSHY GUSHY VALENTINE!" I hollered, "I ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THESE CARDS! Who sent it? Hotaru, Hotaru, read it to me!" I pushed the big things in her hand, and Hotaru opened the thing and she smiled, she then read out loud, "_Mikan. From Your Secret Admirer_."

My face scrunched up, "Whose that? I'm sure nobody is called Your Secret Admirer in this class. Right, Miss Serina?"

Miss Serina laughed and said, "Looks like you've got a fan."

"Really?" I looked around."Where?"

Hotaru answered, "Silly, Mikan. A secret admirer is someone who likes you. But he's just got no backbone. Meaning this guy who sent this Mushy Gushy card to you doesn't want anybody else to know he likes you, because, probably, he's too shy."

Miss Serina ruffled Hotaru's hair, "Spot on, Hotaru!"

Miss Serina left us, and then all the girls in the class crowded around my Mushy Gushy thing. Some people tried to touch it, but I slapped their hands away. I didn't want no germies on my beauts card, did I? "All of you," I hollered at them, "go away! Leave me, Permy and Hotaru alone! Anna and Nonoko don't try take it away from me, because that is not very polite of you!"

They all sulked off. Good.

I looked at my two best friends and asked, "Want to help me? Want to help me find out who my Secret Admirer is?"

Hotaru nodded, but Permy just Hmphed at me! She then did mad eyes at me, "Just because you have a secret admirer doesn't mean you're prettier than me. Or richer than me. Or more special than me."

I looked at her surprised, "Permy, I never said I was prettier, richer or more special than you! It's just that I need to figure out who my secret admirer is! Somebody in Class 2B likes me more than he likes you! That's all."

Permy huffed a breath, "Fine. This once I'll help you."

I squealed, "Perfect! When we work together, we will figure this guy out!"

"Let's write a list!" I happily suggested. But then Hotaru shook her head, "Don't bother. You can hardly write your name, anyway."

"Excellent point!" I answered real happy. "Any more points?"

Permy looked at me with question marks in her eyes, but then she replied, "Well let's see the boys in the class! Ruka-pyon is already taken by Hotaru. Natsume would _never _buy you this! Tobita Yuu would—"

A light bulb clicked, "That's it, Permy! You got it! It's Tobita Yuu! _Tobita Yuu_ is my secret admirer!" After that, I bounced off my seat, and skipped over to Tobita Yuu's seat. That guy is the shyest guy I've ever met! It fits perfect! Hotaru said that a secret admirer calls himself a secret admirer because he's too shy! It fits!

I spinned around in front of him, and then I gave him al little wave. "Hello, shy boy." I said real cute.

Tobita Yuu stuttered, "W-W-What do you want?"

I wiggled my nose real darling. "Tobita Yuu, you don't have to be shy of me anymore! Because I know your secret!"

I put my chin on his table, and winked at him.

Only problem is, I can't wink.

And so I have to say it out loud.

"Wink, wink, wink Tobita Yuu!" I giggled, "Wink wink! See, lookie me! I'm winking at you!"

I saw Tobita Yuu's face starting to sweat.

"G-Go aw-away!"

This admirer was shyer than shy itself! "You silly sausage, Tobita Yuu!" I started to tickle him under his chin. But guess what? That guy slapped my hand away from me, that's what! I frowned at the guy. I didn't feel so darling or cute anymore. "You're not supposed to do that, you know. That wasn't very loving."

So I tried tickling that guy again. But this time, he hid underneath the table.

I frowned. Something was not right over here.

I bended down, and looked at him under the table and said, "Tobita Yuu, I'm taking a wild guess. You're _not _my secret admirer, are you?"

"No!" He cried, "No no no no no no no no _no!_"

I opened my mouth like a fish. But then I sighed. Looks like I'll have to sort this matter by taking every boy in the class down, one by one. My twinkle eyes then landed on Koko. I gasped. He could be my secret admirer! He teases me a lot, and makes me laugh, so maybe he is my secret admirer! So, I quickly skipped away from Tobita Yuu, and pranced over to Koko, who was putting icing on his nose.

"Wink, wink, Koko!" I called to him, "Wink wink!"

Koko stopped putting icing on his nose, "Mikan!" he said real serious, which is not like him, "Your eyes! It looks like my rubber-ducky's eyes when I squeeze it! Call 911!"

I playfully slapped that guy, and then I puckered my lips, and I blew that guy a kiss, "Thank you for the beauts card, Koko."

Koko looked strange at me and then he said, "What beauts card? You thought my Valentine Card was pretty?" He looked at me again before saying more, "My card was the one with the slug on it! And the bird eating the worm in the background. Don't you remember?"

I made an icky face. I remembered it, alright. That card was one of the nameless cards.

"Pooie to infinity and beyond." I sighed. Then my eyes caught Mochu. I don't really like that guy, because he's friends with that Meanie Natsume. But I gave him a chance anyway. I marched straight to him, and grabbed his arm, and forced him to look at me.

"Ow, Sakura!"

"Mochu, I am going to be quick." I faced my eyeballs at him, "Wink, wink, Mochu. Wink wink! Now please tell me if you are my secret admirer or not. And be honest. Because I am fed up of this mystery."

He laughed, "Me? Like _you_? Haha!"

And he left.

. . . Pooiepooiepooie.

After that, I went back to my table, and sat down real quiet. Hotaru patted my back, and Permy patted it to. "No luck then?"

I nodded in reply. I was very glum. And I think you know why, right?

Finding a secret admirer is not easy, that's why.

**.0.**

Good news! The bell rang! Which means playtime!

Which means I can rest from my detective work!

Me, Hotaru and Permy skipped outside the classroom, with our arms all together, and we went out to the playground whistling our heads off. We only play a few games at recess. And today, we decided to play Ponies! You see, I'm Orangie the Pony, Hotaru is Blackie the Pony and Permy is Greenie the Pony!

As I was 'Nay-Trot-trot-trot-whiny-nay'-ing, I suddenly stopped in my tracks and did a gasp. Cos guess what? I had accidently left my Valentine in 2B, that's what! And what if somebody takes it away from me, forever?

"Blackie, Greenie! Orangie has to go somewhere urgent, but don't worry, Orangie will be back very very very soon!" And with that, I galloped away, back to the classroom!

**.0.**

I galloped, galloped and galloped back, and finally, I reached 2B. I was singing to myself as I opened the classroom door, but then I did a gasp. Cos guess what? I spied that Meanie Natsume on my table, that's what! He was looking at my beautiful card!

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MISTER?" I then gasped in horror, "You were trying to steal this card, weren't you?"

I ran to my table as quick as rain, and I grabbed the card from my table. And then speedy quick, I tried to run out 2B, when Meanie Natsume suddenly got hold of my hand! "Hey! Let go of my hand! I need that hand in life, Mister! That's my right hand! I write with that hand!"

Meanie Natsume ignored me, and replied, "Don't take it outside."

I looked at that guy, "And why not?"

"You'll ruin it."

I gasped at that guy, and poked him with my finger, "I will _not _ruin it. And it is none of your busy-ness!"

"None of my business?" He replied, very fierce. Like a dog. "That stupid card cost me my whole month's allowance—" But then he stopped speaking, and he looked away.

"Hey!" I said, "Don't call my card stupid because that's not very—" Then I stopped talking. And I replayed his words in my head, like I do with DVDs, when I like the bit . . . . . . . . . . .

I did a big big big _big _gasp. "_You_, Natsume? You're the one who got me this Mushy Gushy Card?" BIG GASP. ". . . Waiiiiit, is this a Meanie joke of yours?" My eyeballs turned small at him.

"Yes. I mean, no." Then he growled like a dog, "What I'm saying is that . . . that card looks expensive. Your Permy friend said that, didn't she?"

I stared at that guy and then I sniffed him, and guess what? It smelt fishy, that's what. "Okay, Natsume, if you're not my Valentine, then why are you telling me not to bring it outside? And why aren't you looking at me in the eyeballs?"

Then, Natsume slapped his forehead! Natsume slapping his forehead is like admitting you lose! "I knew I would ruin things. Now your big fat mouth is going to tell the whole of 2B that I fancy you."

"You _fancy _me, Natsume? You really, really, _reallllyy_ fancy me? Since when? You've never acted like you cared about me at all!"

"I _act_ like I don't like you. That way, people don't suspect me."

"But if you fancy me, why do you call me names?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "Because _you _call _me _names."

I giggled, "That's because you started it first!"

"No I didn't. _You _did."

I frowned, "No Natsume. You"

"No, _you_."

"No, _you_, you big fat poopie head!"

"See? You just started it, you big baby!"

"Coocoo-head!"

"Looney-tune!"

"Snot and spit!"

"Cow's bottom!"

"Bat fart!"

"Baby Panties' Wearer!"

"**Nicompoop**!" I ended with a gaspy, huffy breath.

But then he put his hand up, and made us both quiet as mouses. And then his lips curved up into a grin, "Maybe we _both _started calling each other names on the first day."

I smiled at that guy! That guy was being very fair! I skipped around him, and then I holded onto his hands, "Hey Natsume! Let's go tell Miss Serina we are friends now! Boyfriends and girlfriends now! Because Miss Serina would be so shocked, she'll probably take the whole packet of that thing, Aspirin!"

Natsume did not smile back. He just looked at me.

"You know, Natsume, darling, this isn't the best of a start to a relationship."

He gave a sad attempt of a laugh, then he said, "I know. But I can't tell the teacher that I fancy you. If I tell people, things won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, and answered me, "My friends will all know that I like girls. And that's just embarrassing. "

"But Ruka-pyon likes girls! He likes Hotaru, and Hotaru is my best friend!"

"Yeah Ruka's a woosy," I open my eyes big but then I giggled. Natsume said, "Ruka's always been a bit of a softy though, so he doesn't count. 2B wouldn't be the same again. It'll be dull and boring, because if you and I like each other, then I wouldn't be able to tease you anymore. And if I don't tease you, who would? And if I don't, who would you tease back? It means that you won't shout silly and stupid stuff at me that makes us all laugh."

I kinda understood to what Natsume was saying after a few seconds of thinking-time. "This is like forbidden love!" I cried. "Natsume, are you breaking up with me already?"

He sighed, before saying, "I guess."

My heart sunk to my feets. This was the worse day of my _life._

But then I smiled, and I kept smiling, and I just wouldn't stop smiling! And then I held his hands again, and I announced, "I got an idea! Until we are sixteen years old, which is about another ten years, I think, we will carry on being mortal enemies! But when we are sixteen, on Valentine's Day, we shall kiss and become boyfriends and girlfriends, okay?"

Natsume didn't say anything for a while, which made my heart tharrump, but then he said, "What if we go to different schools when we're sixteen?"

I laughed, "Course we won't! We both go to the Alice Academy now, which means we will both still be in it when we're sixteen, dummy!"

He smiled, "It doesn't work like that, but alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

I squealed, and then I hugged that guy real tight.

I think I'm in love!

But then I jump away from him when I heard the sound of high-heels—"Oh no!" I squeaked like rubber-ducky. "It's Miss Serina!"

The door opened, just as I thoughted, and in came in a very Miss Serina-ish Miss Serina. "Hey, hey, hey!" She nicely told us off, "What's going on in here? I thought you two were supposed to be enjoying break, and getting some fresh air at the moment!"

My mummy doesn't call me a Drama Queen for nothing you know! I evilly smiled for a speedy second, before I madly pointed a finger at Natsume, and told a fib tattle-tale to Miss Serina, "He tripped my when I was trying to get out the room, so I smacked his with my bag, and then he kicked me in the butt, so I punched him in the stomach—!"

"Woah, woah!" Miss Serina interrupted. Good thing she did, I was running out of excuses back then! "This isn't a wrestling match, kids!" She then looked as us as she shook her head, "Honestly you two, will you two ever become friends? It's Valentine's Day for goodness sake!"

I said, "No!" _Because we are already boyfriends and girlfriends we don't need to be friends, _I finished that sentence in my head. After that, Miss Serina took us both by the hands and walked us outside of the room, back out to the playground. Once Miss Serina had left us, Natsume really quietly say, "Nice tattle-tale."

I smiled cutely, "'Twas nothing! I guess I should thank you for the Mushy Gushy Valentine!" And then I faced my eyeball at him, "Wink, wink, Natsume! Wink, wink!"

And guess what?

Natsume pointed his eyeball straight back at me, and he winked perfect!

Like a grown up!

"Don't go kissy other girls, or else I'll have to divorce you!" I warned him, as he was about to walk off to his friends. He smirked back at me, and gave a little salute like those sailors on boats in those sailor films, and turned away.

I squealed for a bit by myself.

After that I runned to my bestest friends. I couldn't follow him, or everybody else would know our secret, right? And that would ruin everything! I runned back to Blackie and Greenie and told them I had to go do a Number Two in the toilet. That was my excuse for taking ages. They looked at me kinda sickish, but they believed me! I couldn't tell them what I have really been up to, can I? I'm not even telling Mummy or Daddy! I might tell my toys, because I know they won't say a word to anyone!

Natsume is the bestest secret admirer ever!

**.0.**

_**A few years later . . .**_

**.0.**

"Morning!" I loudly exclaimed as I entered my classroom, "Happy Valentine's Day to all!"

Just as usual, the same people greeted me back and I walked to my desk, which was next to my two best friends, Permy and Hotaru. "Hey honey!" Permy said to me, and then she shoved her nails in my face, "Like my new French Manicure? I had it done yesterday avec ma maman!"

I smiled and replied, "I'm impressed as always, Perms." I turned to Hotaru, and blew her a kiss, "Morning Hotaru—woah, bloody hell!" I gaped at her desk, and at Hotaru herself who was languidly eating a galaxy-cookie-crumble chocolate bar. "How much chocolate did Ruka-pyon give you this year? You're practically _buried_ underneath chocolate!"

Hotaru continued eating, before she swallowed and sighed, "He never learns."

I giggled, and then from my bag, I pulled out two packets of Chocolate Buttons from my bag. "There you go. You both get chocolate from me this year!" I handed them both a packet, and they both replied "cheers"-ed me in thanks.

Permy then added with an edge of frustration, "God, I'll need to hit the gym on the weekends!"

"Chocolate never hurt anyone!" I exclaimed as I laughed.

Behind us, we could Anna and Nonoko argue about Who-has-the-most-cards-and-chocolate-this-year. I shook my head in amusement as I vaguely listened to their trite conversation: will they _ever_ stop or learn for that matter?

Permy was now going out with Koko, the guy who had once been obsessed with bugs, birds and Power Rangers, had managed to become quite a cool bloke, who had a permanent smile plastered to his smug little face. But how Permy had tolerated with Koko's jokes for a year and a half now, was still an unsolved mystery to me. Ruka-pyon and Hotaru were as close, if not obviously closer, as they had been since they were little kids.

Me? Yeah, I've got a few admirers, that's true, but none of them are secret admirers. They all thrust a box of chocolate or a rose right at me whenever they get to, not even bothering to keep their little obsession a secret.

No fun at all.

"Anna and Nonoko!" I heard the faint voice of Tobita Yuu in the background, "Please stop fighting! You two have been having this argument every single Valentine's Days since you were six!"

Tobita Yuu had definitely toughed up. You'll be happy to know that he no longer hides when I wink at him, despite my lame-wink.

"Blooming heck!" I heard Kitsune-me cry out behind me and as I turned to face him, he continued, "How much bloody chocolate do you suppose Natsume got this year?" My eyes shifted to Hyuuga's desk, and I felt my jaw drop. Stacks, no, a _mountain _of chocolates and cards.

"Bloody hell, what do the girls think he is?" I murmured to Hotaru and Permy.

"Walking sex." Permy snickered, and Hotaru nodded in agreement. I responded by playfully rolling my eyes (although I couldn't agree more, to be honest) but then proceeded to hold Hotaru's ice cool fingers, before I started swinging them. "I have a vague memory about Valentine's day ten years ago. It's similar every single year, isn't it?"

Hotaru nodded in reply, but then Permy said, "Remember Mikan, your first Mushy Gushy Valentine Card?" I smiled. That was a very clear memory in my head, locked away in the depth of my head. "Did you ever find out who your admirer was in the end? And I swear to God you still have that Card in your room, right?"

I nodded a yes to her questions, but did not expand the topic with words.

I nodded in reply to _both_ questions, after all, I did find out who my admirer was in the end, didn't I?

Just as I was about to think about that prat, right on cue, the prat himself, Natsume Hyuuga, lazily walked into the classroom, looking as sleepy as ever. I heard those wretched open-admirers of his sigh dreamily, and squeal as he swept past them, and I raised my eyebrows at them, feeling rather sorry for their pathetic behaviour. But as Natsume past me, I gave him the faintest smile as his eyes met mine, but then I turned back to my friends, and resumed talking.

The promise we had made ten years ago is I promise I still remembered to this day. I obviously kept the memory in my heart, very dearly, but I'm not sure if the promise we made has as much significance to him as it did to me, let alone if he even recalls what we promised each other at the tender age of six. We both still do shout down at each other's throat when we get the chance, so I'm proud to say, that the class is still buzzing with laughter. I suppose Natsume _had _to remember part of the promise even to a slight extent, as keeping the buzz alive in our class was also part of our deal. However, the _other_ part of the promise, (the, uhm, part where we kiss when we're sixteen and get together), I have to say, I don't think it'll happen.

For obvious reasons that we were _children _when we made such a promise! Six! And six year olds don't really, and shouldn't really understand the concept of dating.

My hair, which was tied up in a messy bun, suddenly felt loose, and before I knew it, my hair was falling down into place by my shoulders, and I twirled my head around to see who had pulled my hair out. The culprit was none other than the smirking Natsume Hyuuga.

"What do you want now—"

"Let your hair down." He simply answered, but unnoticed by anyone else, as he said that, Natsume slipped a slip of paper into my hands, before leaving me confused and surprised. But then, the old friend, agitation, bubbled in me and before I knew it, I shouted after him, "I don't want to be told how to style my hair by _you, _Bedhead! Buy yourself a hairbrush!"

He didn't bother looking back at me, but he put his hand up, and lazily flicked it, in acknowledgement of my answer. There was a ripple of laughter, as I tightly held the paper he just slipped to me in my palms.

Suddenly, a sweet voice from behind me made its way into my ear: "Happy Valentine's Day, Hotaru." I turned around to see Ruka greet and kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. The HotaRuka (as they call it in my school) couple never fails to make me smile.

But before I could comment condescendingly about their uber-uber cute love, I felt pain in the roots of my hair, and I shifted my eyes to see that Permy was brushing my hair, "Ow! Softer Permy, that hurts!"

"Mikan, you hair is so long now!" Permy gushed, ignoring my squeals of pain. "And Hyuuga's right. Keep your hair down."

Hyuuga.

I let out a bottled up breath, and whilst Permy continued brushing, slowly and inconspicuously, (when I felt nobody's eyes on me) I opened the crumbled up note that had resided in my palm, and quickly scanned through it:

_Don't tell me you've forgotten our deal we made when we were mere six year olds. Undemanding and reasonable as I may be, I'm still expecting a kiss from you today. I was planning to get you another fancy card like last time, but maybe next year, when we're official, eh?_

I rolled my eyes, and then I shifted my eyes to Hyuuga. He seemed to have noticed that I had read his note, and then he gave me a wink.

_Wink, wink._

Just like the before.

He then resumed in putting every single card he had on his desk, straight down into the bin.

I rolled my eyes. Typical. I sighed, but then I smiled in his direction. Deep down in my heart, I knew I had been waiting for him all these years. When a boy asked me out, I always ended up saying no, and always one of the reasons I would decline is because I would see Hyuuga's face, and hear our words from when we were six. And finally today was the day.

Damn it, Hyuuga better be a damn good boyfriend – I've waitd all these years!

Suddenly before I knew it, I laughed out loud.

Who knew how strong puppy love could be?

"Is she alright?" Hotaru asked Permy.

Permy shook her head, "Was she _ever_ a sane person Hotaru?"

My laughter continued – I couldn't stop.

And then, it was as if Puck himself came into existence and sprited that purple flower's sweet, sweet juice into my system. I slipped off my desk, and then I walked straight up to Hyuuga's desk. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me walking towards him, but without any warning, I threw myself in his arms.

I could hear people muttering and spluttering behind us, but I ignored them all, and then I looked at Hyuuga. I giggled a bit more before I said, "Now to soon?"

"Up to you." He replied, with a clear grin on his face.

Without any second thoughts, I kissed him fully on the lips.

I heard loads of gasps, and buzzing talking behind us and clearly I heard Koko give a wolf-whistle, but then I heard shuffling of many feet.

Then silence.

_Odd_, I thought.

We broke apart, and we both looked up. I was horrified when I saw that Miss Serina was also in the room now. "Oh shit." I heard Natsume murmur in my hair. Miss Serina, however, to my complete and utter surprise, did not give us detention as I expected. Instead, she threw her hands up in the air and joyfully said, "Praise the Good Lord! Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are friends! No, they're _more_ than friends!"

The class then all cheered and clapped with Miss Serina to our shock, but after the initial surprise, I started to laugh, and even gave a little curtesy.

I giggled, and looked back at Natsume and said, "Well, I guess it was worth the wait, huh?"

He nodded, and gave me a final kiss on the cheek, before I turned back to go sit back down on my seat. My cheeks were flustered, and my heart was beating. As I sat down, Permy and Hotaru nudged me as they whispered, "You and Hyuuga? Since _when_?"

"Since I was six." I replied. "The Mushy Gushy Valentine was from Hyuuga. I figured it out that day, at break time."

Hotaru raised her eyebrow, "You said you were in the toilet, doing a number two that break."

A look of nausea past Permy's face; "I don't remember _that_ much detail."

Miss Serina clapped her hands, which silenced all the gossip, "Now that we've thanked and praised the Lord, we shall resume with class! Everyone, homework out please!" She then sighed, and looked at all of us, joy brimming in her eyes. "Look how much all of you have grown! I'm so proud of you all!"

I craned my neck to the side to meet Natsume's warm gaze, and I smiled.

He smiled back.

Then, I winked at that guy.

_Wink, wink, Natsume! Wink wink!_

**0**

**Fin**

**0**


End file.
